Catch Your Breath
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Naruto is jumped while on his way to his apartment and left in a bloody mess. An ally appears and takes him to his apartment and patches him up.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, that honor belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto and 'Simon' belongs to Lifehouse and their label Dreamworks.

**Title**: Catch Your Breath

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: None

**Rating**: T

**Pairings**: Naruto/Hinata

**Warnings**: None

**Summary**: Naruto is on his way home when he's attacked and an unlikely friend saves his hide.

* * *

"Demon!"

"There it is, after it!"

"Let's avenge the Yondaime!"

"Demon's don't deserve to live!"

Naruto had once wondered why people glared, refused him service and tried to kill on several occasions. But he had found out when one of his teachers, Mizuki, tricked him and then in a fit of anger, told him why everyone hated him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice three Jounin behind him, he only noticed them when they jumped him and dragged him into an alleyway near his apartment.

An hour later the men leave, happy that they'd shown the demon it's place and unknown to them, they were being watched by Naruto Uzumaki's number 1 stalker.

[**AN**: If you seriously don't know then you need to go read Naruto again]

**Catch your breath,  
****Hit the wall,  
****Scream out loud,  
****As you start to crawl  
****Back in your cage  
****The only place  
****Where they will  
****Leave you alone**.

Together, Hinata and an unconscious Naruto, they make their way to Naruto's apartment building where they then walk up the stairs to the 9th floor where the most graffiti was and some looked like someone tried to scrub it away and failed.

Once inside Naruto's small and messy apartment, Hinata laid him on his couch and began to treat his wounds, most of which were already healing.

As Hinata bandaged her crushes wounds she thought about how she was where she was when she was, the words her father, cousin, and sister had said to her hurt:

"Useless child, you're an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name." _Father_

"Fate has deemed you worthless, no one can change fate." _Neji-nii-San_

"Why am I not the Heiress to the clan? Why is my weak sister the Heiress instead, she's so useless." _Hanabi-Imouto-Chan_

**'Cause the weak will  
****Seek the weaker til they've broken them.  
****Could you get it back again?  
****Would it be the same?  
****Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense,  
****Left you with no defense,  
****They tore it down**.

Hinata looks at the unconscious Naruto, she had seen how the villagers and some of the ninja's treated him, anyone with half a brain could connect the dots, she didn't care if he was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, it wasn't his fault.

_I know how you feel, maybe not the same situation but I understand the pain_.

**[Chorus]:  
****And I've felt the same as you,  
****I've felt the same,  
****I've felt the same.**

**Locked inside  
****The only place  
****Where you feel sheltered,  
****Where you feel safe.  
****You lost yourself  
****In your search to find  
****Something else to hide behind**.

Hinata hid her feelings with her quiet and shy demeanor, Naruto who was semi-conscious hid his feelings with his loud, and confident boarding on reckless personality.

They both hid their pain behind their masks, Naruto's mask was starting to crack under the pressure.

**The fearful always preyed upon your confidence  
****Did they see the consequence,  
****When they pushed you around?**

Naruto laid on his couch with his eyes partially opened as he watched Hinata pack away his med-kit. He started remembering the reactions of people when he tried to get some training.

"I'll be back, Naruto, I need to see what the other teachers want." _Iruka-Sensei_

"Get out of Sasuke-Kun's way, Naruto-Baka!" _Sakura-Chan, I guess she really doesn't like me_

"No matter what you do, you'll always be deadlast." _Sasuke-Teme_

"Go do some chakra exercises, I have to show Sasuke how to do this move." _Stupid, Kakashi-Sensei_

"This fight will be easy, eh Akamaru?" _Kiba and Akamaru_

"Wait here, Gaki, I need to do some _research_." _Pervy-Sage, research my ass_

"I don't have the time for you right now." _Tsunade-Baa-Chan_

"Get out of my clothing shop, Demon!"

"I hope those weapons fail, you little shit!"

"Get out of my library, you'll ruin these books with your foul presence!"

**The arrogant build kingdoms of the different ones,  
****Breaking them 'til they've become just another crown.**

**[Chorus]:  
****Refuse to feel anything at all,  
****Refuse to slip,  
****Refuse to fall**.

Many, even though they hated Naruto, admired his seemingly never ending determination to keep going and his will to never give up no matter what.

But even the strongest falls, no one is invincible as they like to be.

**Can't be weak,  
****Can't stand still,  
****You watch your back 'cause no one will**.

Naruto knew he can't count on anyone but himself and maybe a select few, which just now may include Hinata.

**You don't know why they had to go this far,  
****Traded your worth for these scars,  
****For your only company**.

When Naruto was alone in his apartment, he'd count his scars the Kyuubi didn't heal and vowed to never let anyone kill him.

**And don't believe the lies  
****That they have told you. Not one word was true  
****You're alright, you're alright, you're alright.  
****[Chorus]**:

When Hinata closed the med-kit, she mutters to herself, "I'll be alright."

Falling back asleep, Naruto silently agrees, _I'll be alright_.

* * *

Here's another One-Shot, I hope everyone likes it, please rate and review.


End file.
